A Thousand Miles (Crack Fic!)
by flowerpower71
Summary: After getting blamed for starting a food fight, Armin and Eren are forced to clean the mess hall till it's spotless. To pass the time, the boys manage to find a creative way to make the job go faster and less boring.


Cold, steel colored eyes glared at the two teenage boys that stood in front of him. Both of whom were covered from head to toe with food. And why were they covered with food you ask? Simple dear reader: A food fight. A food fight which they did not start but were now currently being blamed for.

"You two are disgusting." Levi sneared, crinkling his nose from the smell of rotten milk that had soaked itself into Armin's clothes and hair. "Both of you will go get showers and then immediately return to the mess hall to clean up the mess you two made. Neither of you will be allowed to leave until it is spotless, understood?"

"But-but Captain Levi-!" Armin started, blue eyes wide.

"We didn't start it!" Eren protested. "It was-"

"Am I understood?!" Levi repeated. From the tone of his voice, he was warning the boys not to question him again.

"Yes sir." Eren and Armin mumbled.

"Tch." Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance and pointed to the door. "Now get the hell out of my office. You both reek to high heaven."

Eren and Armin didn't say a word and they exited the office, making their way down the hall to where the boys washroom was located.

"You have GOT to be kidding me..." Eren groaned twenty minutes later when he and Armin stood at the entrance of the mess hall. Everywhere you looked there was some sort of food remnant. Spilled drinks all over the floor, bread and bread crumbs all over the tables and...was that stew on the ceiling?!

"Come on Eren," Armin sighed as he grabbed his mop and entered into the warzone of the mess hall. "The sooner we start, the sooner we can finish."

The brunette titan shifter scowled in annoyance before following after Armin, his own mop clutched tightly in his hands.

And so the two fifteen year olds got to work. For several long moments the two of them just cleaned in silence. However though, after sometime, Eren heard a soft noise and froze. Was that...Armin...singing?

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm homebound_

Eren felt his green eyes widen and his jaw dropped. He knew this song! This was his jam!

_Just staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my w-_**_ay!_**

Through the crowd!

Armin froze and whipped around and looked at his best friend. "You know this song?!"

The brunette grinned like a lunatic. "Are you kidding me?! I LOVE THIS SONG!"

Armin looked stunned and then grinned. "So do I!"

And with that they broke out into song again

_I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder_

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time, would pass me by?

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I can just see you tonight

With the new found song in their steps the two started to clean a bit faster as they danced around and continued to belt their hearts out.

_Its always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever think of me_

**_Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your prescious memory!_**

Armin spun around and held the broom he was holding like it was a person. He stopped spinning and struck a fabulous pose.

_Cause I need you_

Eren had done the same and also struck a fabulous pose and then pressed his back against Armin's back.

**_And I miss you_**

They spun away from each other and returned to their cleaning/solo dances.

_And now I wonder_

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by?

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I can just see you tonight

Minute by minute the room was getting cleaner and cleaner still. Pretty soon all that was left was a little bit less than half the room left. Just in time too since there song was almost halfway over.

_And I...I don't want to let you know_

_**I...I drown in your memory**_

_I...I don't want to let this go_

**_I...I_**

_Don't_

_  
Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm homebound_

_**Just staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd**_

_And I still need you_

**_And I still miss you_**

_And now I wonder_

By now the mess hall was totally spotless and the two boys brought it on home.

_If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time will pass us by?_

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I can just see you

Ooooh~!

If I could fall into the sky!  
Do you think time will pass me by?

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I can just see you

If I can just hold you...tonight

As their song finally came to an end, the two boys huffed and puffed, trying to catch their breath from both the singing and cleaning/dance off. Blue eyes met green and the two of them came to an agreement.

"We never speak of this again. Ever."

"Never."

"Good." Eren nodded as he and Armin walked out of the mess hall. "I'd hate to think of what would happen if someone over heard us."

Had either of them looked back right then, they would have saw Jean, Connie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Mikasa, Krista, Sasha and Ymir hiding behind the corner. Their expressions ranging from 'WTF?!' to deadpan, to holding back laughter.


End file.
